lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Biana and Dex
Diana/Bex is the romantic/friendship pairing of Biana Vacker and Dexter Dizznee. At first, Dex despises the entire Vacker family, and only really comes to accept them in book 4, when he apologizes. Later, both Biana and Dex do not show any feelings toward each other than friendship, but some fans of KOTLC like to think otherwise. Both have shown stronger romantic feelings for other characters, Biana for Keefe and Dex for Sophie, until later books when moments between the pair become less frequent. In Book 5, Lodestar, there were many moments that hinted at a possible relationship between the two, but up until that point there seemed that neither held romantic feelings for the other. It had also been hinted of that feelings between Tam Song and Biana might be canon, possibly having another love triangle for the three. Other Names * Diana '('D/ex and B/'iana') * Dena (D'/ex and Bia/'na) * Debi (De/x and Bi/ana) * Bex (B'/iana and D/'ex) * Dexiana (Dex/ter and B/'iana') * Bianex (Bian/a and D/'ex' * Vackizznee '('Vack'er/ Di'zznee) (dubbed by Biana in Lodestar) * Dizznacker '('Dizz'ee/V'acker) (dubbed by Biana in Lodestar) Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 1 *At first, Dex dislikes Biana and the entire Vacker family. He thinks they are stuck-up snobs who want nothing to do with Dex's family because Dex's dad is Talentless. *Dex says that Sophie should not go to hang out with Biana because Biana will probably trick her into doing something embarrassing. *Dex refuses to hang out at the Vackers over the break after midterms. *In book 1, Dex does not like Sophie to hangout with the Vackers, but Sophie realizes Biana is actually quite friendly. *In a way to comfort Sophie, Dex states that Biana is probably jealous at Sophie because she is no longer the prettiest girl in school. This means that Dex thought of Biana as the prettiest girl in school before meeting Sophie. *As Sophie starts to hang out with Biana, Dex realizes how friendly the Vackers are. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile * Biana is grieving her father throughout the whole book and has little interaction with anyone except immediate family, therefor there is no information about their interactions unless assumed. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze Keepers of the Lost Cities: Neverseen * Biana and Dex, along with the rest of the group, go to join the Black Swan. * They hang out in the boy's treehouse and don't seem very uncomfortable about it, unlike with Dex and Fitz. * Dex feels guilty about Fitz's injury and decides he's going to try to be nicer to the Vackers. * Biana joins Dex on his hunt for stones Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar * Biana tells Dex she isn't going to ever take off the panic switch ring he gave her. * When Biana and the others find out that in Level 1, and possibly Level 2, Dex ate his lunch during class, she says that she was stupid back then. This implies that if she could go back, she would have eaten lunch with him. * Dex catches Biana when she slips. * Dex becomes bright red when she gets excited over him. * Biana is introduced to Dex's family when she arrives at their home for a sleepover, and at first, Kesler is skeptical, but later questions his false opinion of Biana when she is excited to see Sophie's Imp, Iggy. * Biana is really impressed by the gadgets Dex has built around his house. * Biana states that Dex should give himself more credit for all the work he does. * Dex turns red at her comment, and it wouldn't be the only time he would blush because of Biana that night. * Biana calls Dex adorable while talking about him and Sophie. * Biana gives Dex a new hairstyle that is said to make him handsome. * Biana says that Dex and her families should be friends. * Dex's mom seems to like Biana when she comes to sleep over. * Dex chases after Sophie and Fitz, not wanting to be alone with Tam and Biana after they haven't seen each other in a while and Tam smiled to Biana. * Dex and Biana spend a lot of time together since Tam and Linh are with the Black Swan and Fitz and Sophie are training or talking with Keefe. * Biana pulls Dex into the group hug, when Sophie and Fitz are about to follow the starstone hairpin, and makes sure to include him. Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves * They both dislike Stina Heks * They both are friends of Sophie * They both join the Black Swan in Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen * They both study at Foxfire * They are both in their third year * They both show no romantic interest in each other, until Neverseen and Lodestar * They both have two brothers * They both consider Sophie Foster as their best friend * During Neverseen and Lodestar, both seem to let go of the crush they had in previous books Differences: * Biana has brown hair while Dex has strawberry blond hair * Biana has teal eyes while Dex has periwinkle eyes * Biana is a Vanisher while Dex is a Technopath * Dex's family is working-class, while Biana's family is in the Nobility * Dex was Sophie's friend from the very beginning, while Biana doesn't like her until the end of Book 1 * Dex is the oldest of his siblings, while Biana is the youngest Trivia Category:Pairings